kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan
Ryan was a character made his debut in Chapter 13 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness as one of Gobi's underlings. Appearance Ryan was a Poppy Bros. Jr. that has oval-shaped eyes that are pale black in color, brown hair and peach skin. He wears a palish red hat that has two tips with each tip having a white fluff ball on it, a red shirt that has a line down the middle, a yellow bow tie, dark red pants and orange jester shoes. Like other members of his species, his hands are round and don't connect to his body. Recently, he got a little update in design with his hair on the back of his head now showing and under his hat, he has two cowlicks on top of his head. Gallery Main Gallery File:Ryan.png|Ryan's original artwork. File:Ryan_hatness_and_tooth_broken.png|Ryan as he appears with a broken tooth and without his hat. Other Artwork File:Ryanll.png Personality Ryan was seemingly a civil fellow when he was introduced as he didn't like Hector and Zeena arguing, but this was apparently a act to hide his true colors: he was shown to be rather cruel and a bit of a cheap shot as he was shown attacking Drawcia when she wasn't looking. His cruelty was shown as he was about to attack Dedede after he thought he killed Drawcia. He was seen communicating calmly with Saundra and it was shown that he doesn't know much about Mystic Gems. He was also shown to be a bit cocky too. Abilities Ryan is very talented at juggling to the point that he can juggle even with his eyes closed. Like other members of his species, Ryan was skilled with tossing bombs at his enemies. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Ryan is first seen commenting to himself how uncivilized Hector and Zeena are and he pointed out that he and the others were going to eliminate Waddle Doo and Joe's families as well as the Dream Warriors. He is later seen when the Dream Warriors arrive at Castle Gobi and he thought that the Dream Warriors coming to Castle Gobi made his and his comrades job of eliminating them easier but Saundra told him not to be so sure as she recognized Dedede and knows that he is the King of Dream Land. Ryan asked Saundra what was Dedede doing at Castle Gobi and Saundra tells him that she doesn't know and that she has a feeling that things are going to get nasty. When Zeena attempts to attack Dedede but he dodges her punch, Ryan comments about Dedede having quick reflexes for a big guy. When Saundra realizes that Waddle Dee Jr. has the power of a Mystic Gem and reacts in surprise, Ryan asks her about Mystic Gems and she explains them and admits that even as magic user, she doesn't know much about them much to Ryan's surprise. Death After Rachel, Cloud and Raven chosen their respective opponents, Ryan noticed that Drawcia wasn't paying attention to anyone and he attacked her in a cheap shot manner and he thought that he killed her as he was about to attack Dedede. But before he could, Drawcia attacked him by smacking Ryan in the face with the gem of her rod, breaking one of his teeth in the process. Ryan cursed in pain and wonder what hit him and he found out that Drawcia survived his attack and she was enraged that his bomb ruined her robe but she morely didn't like that he threatened her friends. Ryan yells at her and prepares to toss another bomb at her, but Drawcia strikes back with Weapon Art: Missile, sending it flying into Ryan as he yells flying towards the wall to his doom in a massive explosion from his own bomb and Drawcia's missile. Relationships Salt Army As a former member of the Salt Army, Ryan was loyal to Gobi and his comrades, though he didn't get along with some of them. Hector Ryan seemingly doesn't like Hector for his tendency to get into arguments with Zeena. Zeena Much like Hector, Ryan doesn't seem to like Zeena either for her tendency to get into arguments with Hector. Saundra Ryan seems to respect Saundra for her knowledge and he reacted in surprise when she said that she didn't know much about Mystic Gems. Enemies Dream Warriors Drawcia Ryan made a quick enemy in Drawcia when he attacked her, ruining her robe and threatening her friends in the process. Drawcia retaliated back in anger and quickly killed Ryan as payback. Trivia *Ryan is the first Poppy Bro. Jr. to appear in the series. Category:Salt Army Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Poppy Bros. Jrs. Category:Male Characters Category:Explosive Experts Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters